


编辑部的故事

by mayasoda, teateariye



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Gay Sex, Love Hotels, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Workplace Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayasoda/pseuds/mayasoda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teateariye/pseuds/teateariye
Summary: 代发！代发！代发！！！！！！这是群里鹤丸太太和龙远太太的文，两位袁隆平太太撑起梅西半边天😍😍😍
Relationships: Daniil Medvedev/Stefanos Tsitsipas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	编辑部的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 以下是龙远太太的原话：  
> 
> 
> @鹤丸LOVE 本文来源于鹤丸太太的脑洞:耽美文学作家和出版社编辑，请大家称呼太太为梅西圈的人间码字机(x

西西帕斯和梅德韦德夫又开始吵架了，他们吵得整个编辑部都能听到，每天为耽美文写作争论得面红耳赤仿佛是他们之间的常规操作。

“静摩擦力大于滑动摩擦力这个物理原理你懂不懂！这段关系中真正重要的是进入的部分吗？是无到有的启动过程！能让人激情澎湃的是简单的传导过程吗？是前戏啊，宝贝！是写到高潮之后的贤者时间！是结束体验后的那一支烟！这才是人完全忠于自己身体本能的时候。”

“确实，你的文字写得非常香艳，尤其是这段(他的指尖在他的lip上来回摩挲，他羞怯而试探性地伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐着，他试图勾起手指去逗弄他，却被他尖尖的虎牙衔住，像是在挽留，也像是在挑逗，而他抬起的眼眸又道出了几分诱惑。）

还有这段(他的手被尼龙rope牢牢地束缚在头顶，可他却用脚趾有意无意地蹭着他的小腿，催促着那个正在揭开凡士林盖子的那个人赶紧进入）

但这也顶多能吓唬没经历过实践操作的virgin罢了。”梅德韦德夫如实陈述到，被这番理论惊到的西西帕斯猛然地抬起了头说道：“哈？你在说什么狗屁倒灶的玩意儿？是你在写还是我在写”声音中明显带上了几分怒气。

“我觉得你的读者不需要这么多他的内心活动，你的读者更需要的是sexual代入感强不强烈。”

“你也知道代入感很重要啊！光是传导过程那又有什么代入感可言？像个没有包装盒的玻璃杯，那还不如拆快递时的期待感和兴奋感强烈，你到底知不知道什么叫情趣啊。”

“西西帕斯，你用你的小脑瓜好好想一想，为什么你的书本比隔壁一本教辅参考书的参考答案还薄，却比上百页的一课一练还贵一倍？你是写给需要题海战术的高中生看呢还是给还在德智体美劳全面发展还在进行素质教育的中小学生看？”

“所以你一个研究凝聚态物理方向的研究生为什么要来做耽美文学的编辑啊！”

两个人脸不红心不跳地互相咆哮着。

西西帕斯:“你让大家来评评理，是sexual intercourse更有感觉，还是前戏更有感觉！”

主编列支敦士登先生只是揉揉已经被他们吵的开始疼痛的太阳穴不想再说话了。

西西帕斯觉得sexual love中的人是对自己最忠诚的，就像古希腊雕像那坦露在外的身体一样，是最能展现人体的美妙之处的。

梅德韦德夫觉得sexual love是人们亘古不变的需求，是铁饭碗中的铁饭碗，是娱乐亦是刚需产业，从全球的视角来看，sexual产业的峰值既可以出现在经济最发达的地区，因为他们的闲暇时间最多，也可能出现在和经济最不发达的地区，因为这里的人最需要在劳苦的生活中得到麻醉，他把这一观点称为薛定谔的yellow book定理，甚至已经可以把它当做研究生毕业论文的题目，不需要上知网查重的那种论文。

但西西帕斯觉得只有细腻的情感描写和对双方适当的心理描写才能让读者更好地代入自身，对sexual love体验过于露骨的现实描写会打破人对sexual behavior的幻想。

可梅德韦德夫觉得让读者有代入感只是第一步，人在耽美文学中寻求的是现实中无法实现的感官刺激，要有的是现实所不具备强有力的冲击力。

“只把人对sexual desire的幻想写成文字是不够的，要用文字的魅力去引导人们对sexual behavior进一步的幻想”此处梅德韦杰夫开始身体力行地举例说明，他对西西帕斯开始各种各样的动手动脚，尽管只是西西帕斯气呼呼地样子太可爱想让人欺负，但西西帕斯却被他这一系列行为艺术摸头杀壁咚搞得不知所措了起来，显然西西帕斯已经开始怦然心动了。

一看西西帕斯脸都红了，梅德韦德夫赶忙停止了他的行为艺术，他对西西帕斯说：“你至少要能把我写hard吧。西西帕斯不情不愿地答应了。

显然梅德韦德夫那天的行为艺术刺激到了西西帕斯，为了躲避梅德韦德夫的催稿，西西帕斯找了一家情趣酒店以此来找一找写作方面的灵感。

而在ins刷到了西西帕斯房间号的梅德韦德夫也因此赶了过来，进入他的房间督促着他写文，他毫不客气的指出西西帕斯写的东西味同嚼蜡，毫无观赏性可言，自然西西帕斯也开始反对起了梅德韦德夫所有建议。

于是梅德韦德夫质问他为什么一到sexual behavior经历的关键点上就开始打擦边球不做正面的sexual love描写。

西西帕斯开始躲进浴室在热水蒸气中开始思考人生，意识到自己总是逃避着什么，曾经引以为傲的坦诚——对sexual的坦诚，而这只是一种表象：是为了逃避对自己对sexual的坦诚。

于是他想起了那天梅德韦德夫对他所做出的行为艺术，他从浴室出来披着白色浴袍赤着脚坐在床上，梅德韦德夫坐在他对面看着他，西西帕斯瞄准着梅德韦德夫的sexual癖好写，写的时候还各种手舞足蹈比划起了姿势。

“你喜欢我这样看你吗？”西西帕斯突然对梅德韦德夫舔起了自己的lip。“还是这样？他一边写一边玩弄着自己的浴袍带子”像是在自言自语，但他的一举一动显然被梅德韦德夫看在眼里，他的心又开始随着那些带有挑逗意味的动作开始痒了起来。

西西帕斯对他下意识的引诱显然是非常管用的，梅德韦德夫一边褪去西西帕斯的浴袍，一边在心里说道，显然两个人开始体验起了本来只是在文学作品里才会写到看到的sexual love，这感受就好像他一边品尝着青涩美味的桃子，一边吸着希腊酸奶一样美味，显然他被西西帕斯身上那股放荡不羁的劲吸引了，他是梅德韦德夫再合适不过的sexual体验对象了，这个人貌美倔强又强词夺理，尽管杂志社几乎每个人都对西西帕斯的倔脾气感到头疼，可他却很享受西西帕斯那怪异的脾气，因为他的觉得每个人的脾气都是独一无二的，西西帕斯并不需要为了迎合他人而做出不必要的改变，这样对他的人际交往情况只有害无益。


End file.
